the quiz
by M3GAN
Summary: Trowa is emailed a quiz and passes it onto the other pilots. 1x2 3x4 Heero is'nt taking it as sereous as he should have...


I don't own Gundam wing or any of the characters.  
  
Okay. this is just. pointless. But it's still my idea of funny. Trowa was just checking his email one day and he got a message from Dorthy. Ya know those quizzes that go around? Its my first time I've made them gay in any of my fics, purposely. And Heero's just being dumb.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Trowa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa gets an email from Dorthy with a quiz.  
  
~name- Trowa Barton  
  
~what you do for a living- work at a circus  
  
~what you wanted to do for a living- ...work at a circus...  
  
~hobbies?- none  
  
~are you single- no  
  
~strait/gay?- gay  
  
~favorite ice cream- vanilla  
  
~favorite junk food- none  
  
~favorite drink- water  
  
~favorite animal- lion  
  
~favorite outdoor activity- playing with the lions  
  
~favorite word- ...  
  
~favorite vehicle- Chevy Avalanche  
  
~favorite show- Bingo  
  
~favorite movie- that sewing-instructions video I found of Cathrins in the closet  
  
~weapon of choice- air rifle (harmless, but painful. For little kids, but fun...)  
  
~favorite type of music- blues  
  
~favorite band/singer/musician/rapper, ect.- none  
  
~favorite colour- white  
  
~night/day?- night  
  
~place you most want to visit- the Zoo..  
  
~have you ever done drugs?- drugs are bad  
  
~have you ever got drunk?- no  
  
~have you ever got in trouble with the law?- never... well.... no...  
  
~are you a virgin?- no  
  
~have you ever broken into a vehicle of any kind?- uum.... no  
  
~what do you do in your spare time?- read  
  
~what are you wearing right now?- white t-shirt, jeans...  
  
~what are your 'turn-on's?- ...what.... viagra???  
  
~'turn-off's?- my sister  
  
~use three words to describe yourself- very very boring...  
  
~what would you perfer your lover to be?...  
  
~shy or outgoing?- shy  
  
~tall or short- shorter than me  
  
~smoker?- no  
  
~smart?- duh  
  
~describe your dream date- blonde, short, cute... no... ADORABLE, polite, sophisticated... Quatre....  
  
~what is your favorite quote?- you're are wise until you speak  
  
~tell your favorite joke- two guys walking into a place...  
  
~did you know that when you finish the last question on this quiz (the previous one ^ ^ ^), your results are automatically sent to the sender of this email? (Dorthy)- ...that's nice... wait, Dorthy, did you know Q was gay??? uh ho..  
  
Trowa wonders if Dorthy will accualy read the results. And what she'll do to poor quatre if she does! He shrugs it off and decides to send the quiz to the other pilots.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heero~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero finds an email waiting for him from Trowa. Feeling bored, he opens it and to his delight, it holds a quiz.  
  
~name- Heero Yuy  
  
~what you do for a living- war  
  
~what you wanted to do for a living- ...never thought I'd live this long...  
  
~hobbies?- collecting cans  
  
~are you single- no  
  
~strait/gay?- gay  
  
~favorite ice cream- chocolate  
  
~favorite junk food- chocolate  
  
~favorite drink- chocolate milk ~favorite animal- flea  
  
~favorite outdoor activity- going back inside  
  
~favorite word- hn  
  
~favorite vehicle- bicycle  
  
~favorite show- commercials  
  
~favorite movie- I skip the movies and watch the previews  
  
~weapon of choice- stick  
  
~favorite type of music- whatever Duo blasts that comes right through the wall...  
  
~favorite band/singer/musician/rapper, ect.- dunno  
  
~favorite colour- blue  
  
~night/day?- ... that time right between night and day, where the sun is juuuuust setting...  
  
~place you most want to visit- Duos room  
  
~have you ever done drugs?- the question should be; have I ever been off drugs for more than a week?  
  
~have you ever got drunk?- of course  
  
~have you ever got in trouble with the law?- never get caught  
  
~are you a virgin?- no way  
  
~have you ever broken into a vehicle of any kind?- all the time  
  
~what do you do in your spare time?- avoid people  
  
~what are you wearing right now?- duuuuh, leopard-skin-thong, what else?  
  
~what are your 'turn-on's?- soap  
  
~'turn-off's?- remembering that time I accidentally walked in on Dr. J in the shower. uugh. nasty. It's actually okay cause he's too wrinkled for me to see anything.. So.  
  
~use three words to describe yourself- sofu-king horny  
  
~what would you perfer your lover to be?...  
  
~shy or outgoing?- crazy!!  
  
~tall or short- short  
  
~smoker?- dun care  
  
~smart?- yes! ....but they're hard to find, so I have to settle for Duo...  
  
~describe your dream date- naked  
  
~what is your favorite quote?- the only thing more effective on a test than studying, is rolling a twenty up in it when you hand it in to the teacher  
  
~tell your favorite joke-  
  
This really happened sometime in 1995. It's a recorded conversation of an American Naval captain and a Canadian soldier, or whatever;  
  
Americans: Please divert your course 15 degrees to the North to avoid a collision.  
  
Canadians: Recommend you divert YOUR course 15 degrees to the South to avoid a collision.  
  
Americans: This is the Captain of a US Navy ship. I say again, divert YOUR course.  
  
Canadians: No. I say again, you divert YOUR course.  
  
Americans: THIS IS THE AIRCRAFT CARRIER USS LINCOLN, THE SECOND LARGEST SHIP IN THE UNITED STATES' ATLANTIC FLEET. WE ARE ACCOMPANIED BY THREE DESTROYERS, THREE CRUISERS, AND NUMEROUS SUPPORT VESSELS. I DEMAND THAT YOU CHANGE YOUR COURSE 15 DEGREES NORTH, THAT'S ONE FIVE DEGREES NORTH, OR COUNTER-MEASURES WILL BE UNDERTAKEN TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF THIS SHIP!!  
  
Canadians: This is a lighthouse. Your call.  
  
~did you know that when you finish the last question on this quiz (the preveois one ^ ^ ^), your results are automatically sent to the sender of this email? (Trowa)- ...oh shit.  
  
"...I was just kidding..." Heero preys Trowa can take a joke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Duo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo also finds an email in his email account. Since it's from Trowa, he ignores all the others he got and opens it. "Hey, yea! I love these quizes".  
  
~name- Duo Maxwell  
  
~what you do for a living- garbage man  
  
~what you wanted to do for a living- ...I wanted to be an African American, NBA player...  
  
~hobbies?- none  
  
~are you single- no  
  
~strait/gay?- gay  
  
~favorite ice cream- I like em mixed; Bubble gum, Cotton candy, Rolo, Rocky road, Tiger Tiger, and Smarty  
  
~favorite junk food- I love em all!!!  
  
~favorite drink- anything fizzy  
  
~favorite animal- puppy  
  
~favorite outdoor activity- tricking Heero into going outside and then spraying him with the hose  
  
~favorite word- neh...  
  
~favorite vehicle- Diablo Lambragini  
  
~favorite show- South Park  
  
~favorite movie- Jackass  
  
~weapon of choice- Deathcythe!!  
  
~favorite type of music- Rap, Rock and Roll, 60's hippy tunes, Heavy metal  
  
~favorite band/singer/musician/rapper, ect.- DMX, Eminem, System of a Down.  
  
~favorite colour- Black  
  
~night/day?- night  
  
~place you most want to visit- wherever Heero goes  
  
~have you ever done drugs?- nope, never  
  
~have you ever got drunk?- yep!  
  
~have you ever got in trouble with the law?- yep!  
  
~are you a virgin?- nope!  
  
~have you ever broken into a vehicle of any kind?- yep!  
  
~what do you do in your spare time?- watch tv, play Ps2, go on the computer  
  
~what are you wearing right now?- black shirt, black pants, black boxers, black socks... black hat... man it's hot in here...  
  
~what are your 'turn-on's?- Heero  
  
~'turn-off's?- angry Heero  
  
~use three words to describe yourself- really happy dude  
  
~what would you perfer your lover to be?...  
  
~shy or outgoing?- either would be good, but... outgoing  
  
~tall or short- tall  
  
~smoker?- no  
  
~smart?- yes, that way, Heero's and my relationship is balanced  
  
~describe your dream date- VERY understanding... Hot.  
  
~what is your favorite quote?- I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie! aha!!! Wufei! You're so stupid!  
  
~tell your favorite joke- Wufei, Milliardo, and Noin were walking together. Noin stopped and pointed at the ground "look! Deer tracks!" she said.  
  
Milliardo corrected her "no, they're elk tracks, Noin".  
  
Wufei stepped in "those are moose tracks!".  
  
They were all still arguing when they got hit by the train.  
  
~did you know that when you finish the last question on this quiz (the previous one ^ ^ ^), your results are automatically sent to the sender of this email? (Trowa)- cool!  
  
"heh, hope he likes my joke." Duo chuckles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quatre~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Quatre discovered his email, he also begins the quiz.  
  
~name- Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
~what you do for a living- run a satellite company  
  
~what you wanted to do for a living- ...dance!...*sniff...  
  
~hobbies?- swimming  
  
~are you single- nope  
  
~strait/gay?- gay  
  
~favorite ice cream- strawberry  
  
~favorite junk food- Hershey Kisses  
  
~favorite drink- Tea  
  
~favorite animal- Kitties  
  
~favorite outdoor activity- sun tanning  
  
~favorite word- peace!  
  
~favorite vehicle- I dunno.  
  
~favorite show- Friends  
  
~favorite movie- Titanic  
  
~weapon of choice- what?! no no no! no weapons! Peace!  
  
~favorite type of music- jazzy stuff  
  
~favourite band/singer/musician/rapper, ect.- I dunno  
  
~favorite colour- light pink  
  
~night/day?- day  
  
~place you most want to visit- Paras  
  
~have you ever done drugs?- never!!  
  
~have you ever got drunk?- no!  
  
~have you even got in trouble with the law?- ...not puropsly! and I felt horrible for a month!  
  
~are you a virgin?- *giggles and huggz Trowa "nope!" ^-^  
  
~have you ever broken into a vehical of any kind?- no  
  
~what do you do in your spare time?- go for a walk in the garden  
  
~what are you wearing right now?- tan shirt, lighter brown pants with a darker brown vest, black loafers...  
  
~what are your 'turn-on's?- dark candle-lit room with a bed covered with rose-red silk covers... and Trowa lying on it... Helplessly bound to the posts. with a bag of.... Hershey kisses...  
  
~'turn-off's?- war! ick!  
  
~use three words to describe yourself- happy, fun, bouncy  
  
~what would you perfer your lover to be?...  
  
~shy or outgoing?- that doesn't matter at all  
  
~tall or short- Trowa's tall  
  
~smoker?- no way! Icky!  
  
~smart?- *shrugs* its up to them  
  
~describe your dream date- tall, handsome, brown hair, in a bed.... with rose red covers in a candle lit room.... he has a bag of Hershey Kisses...  
  
~what is your favorite quote?- thou shall not kill...  
  
~tell your favourite joke- So you want a day off? Let's take a look at what you are asking for. There are 365 days per year available for work. There are 52 weeks per year in which you already have 2 days off per week, leaving 261 days available for work. Since you spend 16 hours each day away from work, you have used up 170 days, leaving only 91 days available. You spend 30 minutes each day on coffee break which counts for 23 days each year, leaving only 68 days available. With a 1 hour lunch each day, you used up another 46 days, leaving only 22 days available for work. You normally spend 2 days per year on sick leave. This leaves you only 20 days per year available for work. We are off 5 holidays per year, so your available working time is down to 15 days. We generously give 14 days vacation per year which leaves only 1 day available for work and I'll be darned if you are going to take that day off!  
  
~did you know that when you finish the last question on this quiz (the previous one ^ ^ ^), your results are automatically sent to the sender of this email? (Trowa)- ...okay!  
  
"oh well, nothin he doesn't already know!" Quatre says to the silence of the room as he logs out of his account and leaves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wufei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei, surprised that one of the other pilots is accualy Acknowledging him, opens the email.  
  
~name- Chang Wufei  
  
~what you do for a living- Work for the Preventors  
  
~what you wanted to do for a living- ...I don't have a clue  
  
~hobbies?- karate  
  
~are you single- no  
  
~strait/gay?- strait  
  
~favourite ice cream- never had it  
  
~favourite junk food- don't eat it..  
  
~favourite drink- evion water  
  
~favourite animal- dragon  
  
~favourite outdoor activity- riding my motorcycle  
  
~favourite word- Justice  
  
~favourite vehicle- Harley Davidson Motorcycle  
  
~favourite show- NEWS  
  
~favourite movie- Rush Hour 1 & 2  
  
~weapon of choice- Katana  
  
~favourite type of music- none  
  
~favourite band/singer/musician/rapper, ect.- none  
  
~favourite colour- navy bluish-green  
  
~night/day?- day  
  
~place you most want to visit- Hong Kong, China  
  
~have you ever done drugs?- no!  
  
~have you ever got drunk?- once, and only once  
  
~have you ever got in trouble with the law?- nope  
  
~are you a virgin?- yep, Sally aint getting near me!  
  
~have you ever broken into a vehicle of any kind?- how else do you think I got my motorcycle? PAYING for it? hah! jk  
  
~what do you do in your spare time?- Katas, lift weights  
  
~what are you wearing right now?- black muscle shirt and white baggy pants  
  
~what are your 'turn-on's?- uuh...  
  
~'turn-off's?- weak women accessories (jewellery, makeup, nail polish ect...)  
  
~use three words to describe yourself- I-hate-Duo  
  
~what would you perfer your lover to be?...  
  
~shy or outgoing?- don't care  
  
~tall or short- I'd hate to date someone taller than myself  
  
~smoker?- no  
  
~smart?- yes  
  
~describe your dream date- a woman who's earned her third degree black belt. Doesn't paint her face, but still pretty. With self control. ---and she wouldn't make fun of me :(  
  
~what is your favourite quote?- pain is weakness escaping your body  
  
~tell your favourite joke- If your dog is barking at the back door and your wife is yelling at the front door, who do you let in first? The Dog of course...at least he'll shut up after you let him in!  
  
~did you know that when you finish the last question on this quiz (the previous one ^ ^ ^), your results are automatically sent to the sender of this email? (Trowa)- uh yea, I knew. I scrolled down before I start this stupid test.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There! All done! Review! And be honest! I'm not bothered by flames! don't be shy at all! I went through all that trouble to write the story for you, the LEAST you can do is tell me what you think! ...please?  
  
Wufei: -.-"  
  
Duo: poor, desperate author. 


End file.
